


Barrayar (Vorkosigans Convalescent)

by The_Blue_Fenix



Category: Vorkosigan
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Fenix/pseuds/The_Blue_Fenix
Summary: This song is modeled on "The Ravens" by Meg Davis; the original is available on YouTube if you want the tune. It was written about the time of "Memory" (1996) and so does not reflect "Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen."





	Barrayar (Vorkosigans Convalescent)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ravens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464459) by Meg Davis. 



You cannot take my lover, and twist him for this war  
He's only lived to serve you, and the honor of the Vor.  
And I do not say he's never killed, but his honor has been true  
And if you take that from him now, then what are we to do?  
But you took him to a green silk room and you showed him all the files  
You trapped him with your logic into doing something vile  
And he killed the man you wanted, and five thousand more beside  
Now tell me, how can a Vor-lord live if he can have no pride?

And Barrayar, how I hate you  
And what you do to man  
But I will stay and fight you now  
And I'll heal him if I can.

You cannot have my bonny boy, you cannot have my son  
You twisted him and maimed his life before it had begun  
And I killed a king to save him, but it may have been in vain  
If all that killing bought was years of ridicule and pain  
But he headed off to a foreign war, and he stopped the fighting cold  
He raised a space-borne army, and he saved his brother's soul  
And he leads them with his father's wits and all his father's guile  
And he's saved your empire more than once -- are mutants now worthwhile?

And Barrayar, how I hate you  
And what you do to man  
But I will stay and fight you now  
And I'll heal him if I can.

You cannot take my life away, you cannot take my life  
I knew the price I'd have to pay for being Aral's wife  
I won’t command a ship again, or map the edge of space  
I'll live here and I'll die here in this God-forsaken place.  
But a Vor-wife has her power too, a subtle one and strange  
I cannot speak in council, but I still can make you change  
For Mark and the Koudelka girls, for Gregor and for Miles,  
I'll bend your Vor necks inch by inch with quiet Betan guile.

And Barrayar, how I hate you  
And what you do to man  
But I will stay and fight you now  
And I’ll heal them if I can.

And Barryar, how I hate you  
And what you do to man  
But I will stay and fight you now  
And I'll heal you if I can.


End file.
